


Relax Ignis

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masseuse Nyx, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nude Massages, One Night Stands, Prostate Massage, no beta we die like men, slight gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Ignis is ordered to take a day off and to go get a massage from masseuse Nyx to alleviate his stresses.





	Relax Ignis

Ignis didn’t like to be forced into anything that he deemed unnecessary, he loath situations such as this. He didn’t need bloody help with relaxing, he was capable of releasing his own stress. His friends, though meddlesome, wanted him to check out a massage parlor that all three had frequent recently. Speaking of meddlesome friends, he was on his way to said massage parlor and not at his own volition, Noct had ordered him. The Prince had called him a bitchy know-it-all nag and told him last night that he was off for today.

The situation was embarrassing because Gladio and Prompto had witnessed it. Being the good sports that they were, the two remained quiet in that moment before reacting.

Prompto, Astrals bless him, scheduled him for the massage appointment while whispering to Noct. His Highness smirked, accepting the outcome, happy Prompto took the initiative while Gladio asked to borrow the Prince’s car to make sure Ignis got to his appointment. All this was decided as Ignis stood dumbstruck and stunned into a silence.

“I scheduled Iggy with Nyx, he’ll be his first client for tomorrow.”

“Hmm good choice chocobo,” Gladio beamed happily as he smiled at the petite blonde.

“Good one Prom! Nyx is just what specs needs.” Noct was grinning in amusement.

Ignis knew that Noct didn’t like for others to be near his old back injury unless it was someone he trusted. Since when had the Crown Prince liked going to such establishments?

Thus, the advisor’s current predicament —, escorted by Gladiolus (the traitor) and now pulling into the small parking lot.

Ignis’s sharp green eyes looked up to the signage, reading the name of the establishment.

****

###  ****

**Galahdian Chiropractic & Massage**

He had never heard of it.

Ignis rolled his lips in thought before Gladio breached the car and came around to open his door. His spectacle covered eyes narrowed up at the behemoth as he gracefully got out of the sports car. “You do not need to be my chaperone, I can check myself in without your help, Gladiolus.”

The Shield could feel the prickliness radiating off the advisor as he whistled. “Damn the full name treatment, huh?” The man leaned against the opened door, casually. “You must really be mad.”

“I am agitated,” he groused.

“Same difference.” Gladio closed the door and headed to the driver’s side as he readied to leave. 

“I do not like my hand being forced.” The lighter brunette huffed.

Gladio could only smirk. “It’s for your own good –. I’ll be back in an hour, Noct has already paid for your session. So, be sure to enjoy it.” The slightly older man gave a grin and wink while saluting in parting, before dipping into the car. The Audi started with a growl before quieting into a purr.

Ignis watched the Star of Lucis speed out of the parking lot, he was alone and without transportation. He could call someone from the Citadel to pick him up, but pride kept him from doing so. With a sigh he went into Galahdian Chiropractic & Massage, resigning to his fate.

He might as well enjoy it. 

Entering, he felt his nostrils filled with the light scent of incense burning on the air. The lobby quaint with various large plants and plenty of couch space. Near reception there was a singular door that led to the back, no doubt where the private massage rooms lay. Ignis made a quick two steps towards the front after his momentary assessment of the seating area. He came to the front where the receptionist, a man by the name of Pelna sat as indicated by the name tag. He stood, and the warm smile grew.

“Hello and welcome,” he greeted as he stuck his hand out. Ignis felt at ease already despite coming here against his will. He smiled back and took the offered hand, shaking it.

“Greetings,” he gave a small nod.

“Do you have an appointment with us today?” His brows raised in question.

“Indeed, I do. It should be under the name Ignis.”

“Ah yes, you’re schedule with Nyx and you’ve already prepaid as well –, hmm.” He hummed as he began to gather up some forms. “We’ll need you to fill out the following, this will give Nyx an assessment of where he should concentrate during the massage. Also, there’s a privacy form as well. Once you complete it we’ll get you in the back as soon as possible.”

“Understood, thank you.” The bespectacled man took the clipboard and went to settle on one of the many couches. Ignis read over the assessment form and put his name down before indicating trouble spots, if he had any. He thought, rubbing a hand over his neck, he felt a bit stiff in his overall back and neck, but other than that he couldn’t recall anything else.

He made quick work, breezing through the document as he turned it into the earnest receptionist. He was thanked and told he’d be seen momentarily –.

It was a minute after he had dropped off the paperwork and a man came out the door next to reception. Ignis’s green eyes lifted from his phone as he was surprised by the man, he was utterly handsome with striking features. He was rugged, but different from Gladio as he was exotic to the eye (though the Shield was alluring in his own right). He was smaller than the Amicitia heir, but still muscular, Ignis could tell from the definition in his arms. He could see the corded muscle as it flexed and showed power. There were minimalistic tattoos visible on his exposed skin, dotting and highlighting here and there. His raven hair was neck-length with shaved sides and braids adorned randomly about. Tiny onyx beads gleamed in the artificial lighting. 

The chamberlain couldn’t deny he was a very attractive man, obviously one of the masseuses that worked at the establishment. Ignis could surmise that this had to be Nyx.

Ice blue eyes looked up from the counter behind reception and locked onto Ignis. The royal advisor kept his own gaze with the man as he straightened his posture.

It wasn’t bad, having such a man be in his service for sixty-minutes. If this were a different setting, Ignis would have tried to chat him up (and possibly take him home for a memorable night). It was hard to deny it had been sometime since Ignis had gotten laid, last time was a mistaken drunk one-night stand with a friend.

That was neither here nor there, a thought for another time. If he allowed it.

Slowly the man came around with the clipboard in hand. “Ignis,” he asked in greeting as he pursed his lips before giving a crooked grin. “Follow me, I’m Nyx.” Turning on heels he began to head towards the door located by reception. 

Ignis got up and walked behind his masseuse, the man opened the door for him and he stepped through the threshold.

Looking around it was a long hallway with several doors, there was soft music and the smell of incense was a little heavier, but not overbearing. The door closed behind them and he looked back as Nyx gazed at him. “We’ll be in room three. This way please,” he motioned for Ignis to follow as he tucks the clipboard between his arm and side. “So, only your neck and back act up sometimes? Is it from work stress, do you work out, or sleeping too hard and wake up stiff?” A barrage of inquiries.

For some reason Ignis chuckled at the questions that were rattled off at him. “Yes, to all of the above.” The door to room three opened and he stepped in. 

The man hummed in thought as the door closed. “Sounds like you’re a busy man.” His clear blue eyes looked to the curtains that were pulled back revealing a small changing room. “Please,” he gestured with his hand. “Be sure to remove all clothing and your glasses as well. I can guide you to the table, if you need it.”

“I do not require any assistance; my vision is passable.” Ignis went into the tiny space, drawing the white curtain as he secured his privacy. Beginning to undress, yet hearing Nyx moving about to get the room further ready. Sound of cloth snapping and ruffling as the man fluffed the blankets, no doubt covering the massage table.

Ignis stripped quickly, folding his clothing meticulously before he pulled his glasses off and carefully depositing them on top of his shirt. Spotting the towel, he took hold of it as he was nude, letting the cotton unfold he wrapped it around his bare hips.

Stepping out he came toward the table as Nyx stood on the other side of it. “Please lay on your front,” Nyx directed gently as his voice was soothing now that they were about to begin. “Please have your arms at your sides.” Nodding his head, Ignis laid down, his face fitting into the headrest’s hole as he closed his eyes. He felt Nyx hover close and then felt a hand rest on the bath sheet. “I’ll need to resituate the towel, is that okay?”

Ignis appreciated the question of consent. “That’s fine.”

“Moving it now.” Feeling the pull of the cotton from his hips made him feel truly bare. It was pulled away completely and Ignis felt a little self-conscious, it wasn’t often he was naked in front of someone unless for sex. Before the feeling could fester he felt the towel draped over the bubble of his ass, double folded to hide his cheeks. “There,” Nyx assured, Ignis could hear the smile in his voice. “We’ll begin, but if for any reason you feel uncomfortable let me know. I will ask you if I can proceed once I get to certain areas. All I need is a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ from you, okay?”

“Understood.” Ignis had been to massage studios before, but not one such as this. Usually, they’d advise you to keep your underwear on and you would be tucked under a sheet for modesty sakes. Now this, this was different than what he had experienced in the past.

When and how had his friends discovered this place? A mystery for another day.

Warm slick hands grazed over his back, essential oils that smelled of white amber flooded Ignis’s senses. His eyes closed again, the backdrop of darkness welcomed as large hands roved over neck and back. He would feel those tracing hands leave, only to resume with more oil. It felt sinful, the oil covered him as Nyx outlined all his torso and arms. Then the pressure came and Ignis moaned softly, it tumbled out unknowingly.

The older man started on his hand, rubbing and soothing before his fingers moved rolling muscle and flesh, already he began to press on points as it made the tension seep out almost pleasurably. Ignis gasped and moaned, trying to hold back the sounds but failing as Nyx knew how to manipulate the body. Those hands trailed up and over, going towards the other arm before kneading that one the same way. 

Those hands disappeared before resuming with fresh slickness, Ignis felt those warm palms take hold of his shoulders. Rolling over and getting the knots, he wanted to curve and arch into the touch but knew better. He didn’t want to impede the man’s work, he felt those hands press on more pressure points before realigning some spots that made ‘ahs’ leave Ignis. This was the bloody best massage he’d ever receive. He would have to thank his friends the moment he laid eyes on them next.

Those hands trailed down his sides before palms pressed deeply into his back, hitting the areas that held the most tension. It made him keen softly, feeling breathless from the pleasing pressure.

Nyx made sure to concentrate on his back, using a bit of chiropractic techniques to adjust Ignis’s spine. Before the chamberlain knew it, those hands moved to his legs, greasing them up before rubbing tautness out of them.

“You hold a lot of stress within you, but you’re pretty fit despite it all. Do you do a lot of stretch exercises?”

“I do a lot of physical training, but I tend to do some yoga and gymnastics to stay limber.”

A hum comes from the older man as he picks up one of Ignis’s feet and rubs the sole of the brunette’s heel. “That’s impressive,” it sounds like a purr to Ignis and he attributes it to his brain being mushy. It falls quiet for a while as Ignis simply enjoys the sensation, he feels so good and relaxed he could feel a stirring in his body, he fights the reaction. “Hey,” Nyx breaks the gentle air, but his voice is low and soothing. “Can I rub here?” A heavy hand settles over Ignis’s towel, laying over his ass.

“Yes, you can proceed,” Ignis murmurs softly.

The towel is moved upwards and lays on the small of his back before those hands take firm hold, gripping and kneading plump mounds. Ignis keens and bites his lip to keep quiet. It feels good and so arousing, he breathes deeply through his nose as he tries not to get swept up. Last time hands had groped his ass was when he was pounded from behind by an enthusiastically drunk Gladio; the memory easily recalled as blood flow traveled southwards. 

If only he could _get some_ now –. Ignis had been in a dry spell for some time.

Those fingers pressed deeply into flesh, getting down into the meat of his ass and he felt his cheeks parted, feeling exposed. He wished he could see if the other had a change of expression, but then again, he was a professional and was probably used to nudity. Those hands rolled and squashed his cheeks together, as fingers steepled deep into his tissue making his breathing stutter.

Again, it ended too soon for Ignis’s liking –.

“Roll over for me, time to get your front.” Nyx instructed softly as he moved back so Ignis could maneuver.

The ash brunette slowly rolled over as it took true effort, most of the tension was gone. He briefly wondered how this was going to take a full hour. They were still under the initial hour. Nyx had a knack so far, working the tension out of Ignis’s stiff body in such short time. He hoped this wasn’t a waste of His Highness’s money. 

Now on his front he felt a bloom of discomfiture as he settled chest up. His length was thickened with slight arousal and he felt his cheekbones heat. Ignis ignored it and let his eyes fall on Nyx as the man’s back was turned to him. He couldn’t help letting his eyes fall on the man’s bubble butt as it was hugged in fitted linen white shorts. It was obscene how round and nice it was, he could take fistfuls and still have ample ass for days.

Ignis mentally groaned at himself, his mind running rampant with sexual thoughts. Was he that starved out? Possibly.

Feeling his face redden, Ignis straighten and closed his eyes, laying straight and still as the older man turned back around. 

Nyx carefully arranged the towel over his lap, giving Ignis his modesty. Again, the masseuse got more essential oils in his hand as he began to dribble some onto Ignis’s chest. Pale blue eyes ghosted over that defined chest, the muscles prominent as they stood out. When he first laid eyes on Ignis he thought he was a bean pole, how wrong he was. Ignis was sleek muscle and elegant in build, a surprise and treasure to have such a beautiful man on his table. 

Not only that, seeing as his ministration influenced him as if no one laid hands on him was a shocking bonus. And if no one was lavishing this man with attention then that was a crime, a travesty. Another sweet moan came tumbling from those full lips, Nyx’s hands were pawing at the taut chest. Drawing tight lines on those full pecs, he felt those nipples bud under his palms, pebbling hard and rubbing into the heels of his hands. 

He wanted to tweak them to full peaks, but he made sure to behave.

Pale blue eyes swept over aroused skin, seeing the glowing flush. Nyx licked his lip as he felt a stirring, he had been feeling a pull since his sight fell on Ignis’s well-designed form. It wouldn’t be long, he thought as his eyes roamed, landing on the cotton cloth that laid on that lap, covering the true prize. The outline of the firming column of flesh made Nyx want to uncover that aroused cock and explore it. 

His hands only linger for several minutes before moving to the next, his hands fell on long legs once more. They were silky and hairless which was surprising, but nice to the touch. This client seemed to preen and stay in perfect order. Nyx could guess that he took ample pride in his appearance, he also had the impression that he wasn’t conceited but confident. That was a sexy thought, nothing got Nyx going like someone who was capable and self-assured.

Another sigh escaped those fleshy lips and Nyx’s blue eyes drifted and lingered as Ignis’s eyes were closed. He watched that bottom plump lip disappeared between teeth before being released with another sigh.

Hands rubbed into the sole of his foot again, seeing toes curl in delight. The younger man ‘oohed’ and gave a fleeting ‘ah’ as he paid extra care to the area. Nyx could tell that he was one to be on his feet all day. 

Slowly fingertips drug up from those heels and traced ankles. Before gliding up to one thigh and getting into the groove of muscle as he rolled the tension away, buried under thick muscle were coin sized knots. His eyes stayed fixed on the section he worked, his eyes would drift for a second only to return to what he was doing.

Kneading the strong thigh, his hands trailed higher towards the towel while pressing deep into the inner muscle. Ignis stifled a soft sound and nibbled his lips. Nyx gave an easy-going smile, before moving to the next leg. His massaging continued the same way as he started from the foot up and listened to those indulgent mews and breathy sighs. 

Nyx felt his own body beginning to react and he knew his thin shorts would do nothing to hide his desires. 

Those hands were magnificent, easing Ignis into easy comfort, a sleepy arousal. He sighed and gave hazy moans of enjoyment. Those hands kneaded his flesh with strong fingertips hitting and exploiting pressure points. Ignis melted as the minutes ticked away. He hadn’t felt this at ease in ages, it was sinful how tired he felt, he could doze off at any time.

Being lulled to sleep wasn’t an issue, if anything, he’d deem it money well spent.

Ignis felt the grain of the sandman and the seduction of slumber beckoning him, beginning to drift in its current as he was guided by Nyx’s touch. The massage was getting his inner thighs now and it was teasing, yet nice, but not enough to keep him aware.

The shift of the towel being reorganized didn’t stir his near slumber either.

What jolted Ignis was the next brush, barely there, but alerting nonetheless. Oiled fingers pressed against his perineum. It caused the royal advisor to hiss in alarm. Two strong circular rubs pressed incessantly against his taint, a breath was sucked in as he was awake. No call of sleepiness lingered as his eyes landed on Nyx. He was about to protest when those icy blues fell on him.

“Can I massage here?” His voice was soft, soothing as the pads of his fingers rolled and Ignis bit his lip as he felt rippling pleasure. His legs widen a smidgen. Nyx’s hand continued, yet the pressure lessened, waiting for an answer.

Ignis felt heat flooding his senses, blood flow leaving his brain to go southbound as he was now fully aroused.

What to do? What to say?

He should bloody tell this fool to keep his hands to himself. Yet Ignis was hesitating. It felt wonderful, having his prostate touch from the outside. He couldn’t think! When that happens, which was rare, resulted in poor decision making on his part. Ignis had always been weak to feeling good sexually, hence his last sexual encounter with Gladio.

That was forever ago. An inebriated occurrence in which they never discussed. He wasn’t sure if the Shield remember their one-night stand, but Ignis did. He dismissed the memory and instead focused on the here and now.

He bit his lip, chewing it in worry before gazing at Nyx once more. “Yee-yes,” he stuttered, sounding every bit unsure.

The masseuse fixed him with a scrutinizing look. “Remember what I said, I need a ‘yes’ or 'no’. There’s no room for uncertainty.” The massage stopped, fingertips began to slip from between his legs.

The chamberlain felt dread and he closed his thighs to stop the hand’s ascent. “Yes! I want you to touch me, continue please.” Ignis felt a fire light under his skin as he parted his legs, granting access. His body burned with desires as he flushed from head to foot. He knew he should feel shameful for his outburst, but he didn’t. Couldn’t muster the guilt he should feel.

Ignis was weak to pleasures.

A twinkle returned to those slate blue eyes and a smirk adorned that rugged face. “Of course.” It was gentle, the touch, but it was electric, it made the brunette quake lightly as the sensation flooded his senses. Ignis sighed, legs parting further as his emerald eyes fluttered, before closing and he let the grazing touch lull his body. He felt heat bloom while the titillation marched across warm skin, the feeling made him arch delicately and wither.

Another hand touched over his chest, fingers clenching his pecs before thumbing his pert nipple with flicks. Ignis chewed his lip before small sounds of pleasure leaked from his mouth, broken but heavenly as Nyx continued to ground into Ignis’s taint. 

His client sounded so debauched already and Nyx had barely started his ministrations. 

Now it was time to turn it up. The masseuse retrieved ample oil in the reservoir of his hand before he oozed the liquid over the other’s cock. Ignis’s breath hitched as those slick hands trailed over his dick and caressed his balls, moans came pouring freely out of his mouth. 

“Is this alright?” 

“Aah! Indeed, feels good! Goodness,” he moaned as his hips twitched. “Mm ahn!”

Nyx adjusted his grip around the engorged cock, fingers wrapped tight, creating a constricting channel as he stroked. His hand moved in a tight up and down motion, gaging Ignis’s reactions. His other hand continued to gently roll and coddle his balls. The younger man grew further vociferous as his body thrived off the sensation.

Nyx’s client sounded amazing, his moans beautifully musical as he was ripe with desire.

The masseuse wants to fuck him, he really does but he wouldn’t this session. He could tell that the advisor was already out of his depth. This alone was a stretch of his comfort and he didn’t want to ruin his chances for a later appointment. This would suffice. He knew when not to be greedy, this was one of those times.

The leisure strokes of his fist quicken and Ignis gasped, body flushing prettily as he pumped his hips, rocking upwards as he sought more friction. Ignis was drowning in everything that Nyx was giving him, and it was wonderful. He arched, gasping as he felt a probing finger tease at his ringed entrance, slicking it with scented oil. He hummed in pleasure, widen his legs further.

“P-Please,” he begged. Ignis knew he’d be mortified later, but now he didn’t care. His honesty and horniness won out. His green eyes parted, catching Nyx’s pale azure gaze. Their eyes continued to meet undisturbed even as a single extremity slid in, a little resistance but not enough to hurt. The ash-brunette arched and moaned lustily as the finger entered, he felt it curve and hook, searching. Ignis let his eyes droop, letting them ghost over Nyx’s form as he watched for any outward signs of longing.

He was greeted with an eyeful of a tented front, those thin linen shorts did little to hide the bulge before him. He licked his lips and groaned, he had caused the other to react. It was an intoxicating feeling, always was and would never get old. He let his gaze flick up. He had a heavy craving to taste Nyx, he wondered if he’d get the chance.

The thought didn’t linger as his prostate was found. Nyx began to massage the sweet spot as it made the advisor suck in a breath, toes curling. He squeezed his eyes shut, brows forking down deeply as he jerked. Those fingers were pure evil, sinful to the touch and now Nyx was making his wrist snap and roll, it was a quick fisting surrounding his cock and his hips bucked at their own volition as he fucked back in reaction. 

A freight train of sensations were crashing into him. All the pleasure he felt from the massage, the relaxation of his body, and accurate pressure point exploitations had unexpectedly ganged up on him. He had never felt such a rush of endorphins overtake him so abruptly, Nyx had planned this from the word go. This session had eradicated his normal stamina and endurance and he was reduced to a mess of desires. Ignis whimpered, worrying his lip as he tried to fight the oncoming orgasm. 

It was too much and too sudden, Ignis felt like power was building and drawing to the center of his pelvis. He gripped the cushioned table and cried out. He came hard, every tension he carried drained outward in the form of his release. Nyx had caught all of it within his palm and smearing it against his length. He choked on his moan and whimpered. He felt the finger inside him lessen in pressure, gently brushing his prostate. The hand that stroked his softening dick continued until he was milked dry and growing sensitive.

“N-Nyx,” Ignis breathed and the other paused at the call of his name. 

He looked down at his debauched patron, a Cheshire grin plastered to his face. “Yeah,” he purred thickly as his expression didn’t dampen as he kept his gaze. “You feeling relaxed? Our hour is about up.”

That was disappointing to hear. A small frown made home on Ignis’s face. “I am feeling rather nice,” his voice seemed to sing the last word as he drug it out. “Can I get an extension on time?”

“I have other clients,” he began to explain in disappointment as he let the smirk fall. 

Ignis’s look mirrored Nyx’s only for a moment before his eyes caught sight of his aroused crotch. He let his hand tentatively reach out, cupping and fondling the front. “Then I better not waste what minutes I have left.” Rolling onto his side he began to work those shorts open, as the masseuse allowed it. Not dallying around he instantly dove in, lips taking the hardness into his mouth as he sucked. His lips sunk down towards the base as Nyx groaned and tipped his head back, his cleaner hand falling into light brown hair.

Nyx was late for his next appointment despite their best efforts –.

☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆’.･.･:★

Gladio waited upfront as Ignis emerged, the advisor looked to be in almost perfect order. The only thing that was out of sorts was his hair, it wasn’t in its typical flare. Instead it fell messily around his face, a good look for Ignis. He almost had half a mind to take a picture of it for Noct and Prompto to have.

He knew how much the other two were fond over Ignis. He himself was in the same boat.

Seeing his friend looking so lax was nice, Nyx got the job done. The royal strategist looked to be setting a future appointment as he spoke to the front desk, Nyx lingered before bidding Ignis farewell as he went towards the back rooms. The masseuse paused in the doorway, smiling and waving at Gladio before hurrying to his next customer. He greeted with his own wave as well. 

Gladiolus stood up as Ignis turned towards him and began to head towards the exit.

They didn’t greet, there was no need to as they had been around each other long enough.

They came to Noct’s car, the Amicitia using the smart key to unlock it. The Shield got his friend’s door for him, letting him in before he came around to get his own door. He quickly settled as he would drop Ignis at home before returning the car to Noct’s apartment. “So, did you enjoy yourself?” He couldn’t help noticing the slouched posture as Ignis leaned heavily on the door frame as if boneless.

“Indeed, I did.” There was a slight amusement to Ignis’s voice. As the Star of Lucis began to back up and leave the small parking lot. “Did you three send me here to get a _happy ending_?”

It was surprising to hear, but made the older man laugh. “If you mean fucking then yes.” He was taken off guard due to the frankness of the conversation. He wasn’t expecting Ignis to be so forthcoming.

A puzzled look came to Ignis’s face before quickly vanishing with a subtle nod of his head. “I guess it’s good I scheduled for a subsequent time. Perhaps I’ll finally get dicked down and end my dry spell.”

Gladio swerved the car. He was silent as he righted the vehicle. A blush came to his face as he glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes. “I could help with that,” he coughed. And so, would Noct and Prompto, he contemplated silently.

“Oh?” Ignis perked as he looked to the driver. A smile came to his face. “I would like that. Would you like to come over now?”

“Yeah.” Gladio reached out taking Ignis’s hand in his. They both spared a glance at one another as the Audi continued towards Ignis’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have watched too many massage parlor porns recently. I have no excuses...
> 
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
